sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Capture Of A Marine
Coronet City Spaceport The Valiant lands on the tarmac, though all identifying transponders and symbols have long since been erased from the venerable shuttle. It looks much like any other vessel that occupies the spaceport. The exit ramp hisses, disgorging three young men onto the tarmac floor. They are dressed in casual civvies, but something about them just says, 'Military'. The first one out, Vengan, looks around, pausing near the entrance. <"Stop right there!"> Blaster bolts suddenly pelt the area, armored soldiers rushing in with the patter of heavy boots. In front of them in a man clad mostly in black, a thin microinfowafer in his hand. The man is running for all he's worth, going towards the Valiant. "Over here!" Vengan shouts, unholstering his sidearm. He fires carefully at the guards, trying to disperse their formation as the man rushes towards the shuttle. The CorSec guards rush the landing pad, blasters in hand, firing in a tight pattern that seems to be meant to control direction rather than to actually cause bodily harm, half of the blasts aimed to the right and the other half to the left, blocking off any form of escape from the side. As they shoot one attempts to break off, skirting around the action, trying to get in from behind. As the shooting begins a lone figure stands by the door to the CorSec building, wearing armor, blaster drawn but no shots are taken by this being...yet. Vengan shoots once at the lone gunner, trying to drive him into cover. He grabs the man as the fellow runs onto the gangplank, shoving him bodily into the shuttle. "In ya go! Tyrese, now would be an -excellent- time to get us airborne!" He drops to a knee, firing with remarkable precision and courage at the onrushing troopers. The Corsec personnel begins to move forward even as the ones they're shooting at fall back in attempt to press the offensive, trying to get an upper hand. Even the pattern of their shots narrow, now trying to split up their targets, looking to get one away from the rest of the group. The one that is striving to get behind the group pulls out what appears to be a small baton of some kind and a strap is looped easily about the person's wrist while they maneuver carefully. The figure by the door pops a small canister from the belt it wears and pulls the pin, causing thick, green smoke to fill the air and then tosses it towards the shuttle, trying to add further confusion to the already chaotic scene. The pilot grabs the mysterious intel officer by the scruff of the neck and hauls him up the ramp. "Get on board," he yells, stating the obvious. "We've got to go!" Without looking, he starts the door locking procedure and drops the officer, running to the fore to take off. He would. Wow, he'd love to. But one of those stray blaster bolts hits the side of his boot. A glancing blow at best, but it knocks his feet out from underneath him. The man yelps, tumbles to the tarmac. He leaps to his feet, just as the door slides shut above him. "No. NO!" Vengan shouts, banging on the door. The engine blasts knock him flying into a pile of barrels, the Marine knock full out by the thunderous takeoff. The Valiant soars into the sky, leaving one very hapless Marine behind. With the way Vengan is knocked out, the task for the one who was going to try to knock him out perhaps made all that much easier. He steps easily up behind him and raises his hand, giving a moment’s pause to look across the tarmac at the lone figure, perhaps asking permission. He gets the nod he was looking for and picks Vengan up, taking him towards the Colonel’s office Colonel Virda's Office Burly CorSec guards deposit Vengan roughly on the ground. The man is barely conscious, and looks much the worse for wear. Despite his battered appearance, he groggily opens his eyes, one of them swollen far too shut. He can barely make out more than a rough red haze of the room, though at least he's not being beaten anymore. "...uhhm..." he groans, a bit of blood leaking from his lips. The guards are made to leave and the door is locked by the armored figure that was standing apart from the rest of the group of Corsec members, and its helmet was taken off to reveal just who Vengan's captor is. It's the same Twi'lek he met a while back on Coruscant, not that he would be able to see her, most likely. "Damn.." Sighing, she kneels down and takes a clean rag and starts to clean his wounds, taking great care in attending to him. Perhaps more so than she might do if it were someone else. "I am sorry. You weren't supposed to be hurt." She looks around her office and then back towards him, frowning again. "Draelis..." he mutters, groggily. "Lieutenant. Serial numbeh...two... five...two..one..two..one..two, stroke..zulu." He coughs again. "Unner...unner th' United Systems act, I am...prisoner of war. Safe passage home." Delirious, he recites his POW statement. He coughs again. Twila sits there, looking at the Marine and takes his hand in hers. She whispers softly to him, trying to quell his delirious muttering, and her lips a few inches from his cheek as she speaks in a hushed tone. Vengan is then moved carefully, the Colonel maneuvering him so that his back is against the couch. "I hate to have to do this. but I need to put on some kind of act." Kneeling next to the couch, she starts to punch it, each strike of her hand upon its cushion punctuated with a grunt, the Twi'lek trying to make it sound like she's physically hitting him. Twila whispers, "It's me. Twila...remember me? I am the one you met on Coruscant." to Vengan. Vengan groans loudly, though it could be as much from his own pain as from the motions Twila is running through. If her words get through to the dazed young man, it doesn't show, so battered has he been by Corellian Security. Twila touches Vengan's brow and then stands up, hurrying to get some kind of medical personnel or a med droid in the room, something that takes entirely too long, in her opinion despite the fact that the hospital really is not that far from the CorSec building. Perhaps ten minutes pass before she returns, a droid in tow, the latter of which gets to work on stabilizing the human. Vengan opens an eye, glancing around the room. Evidently, he's nowhere near as injured as it would appear. He fights against his cuffs for a moment, looking around the Colonel's office. The young man tries to sit up, settles on just looking around more thoroughly. "...damn," he mutters, mostly to himself. "I'll remove the cuffs if you promise not to fight me, Lt....Vengan." Twila looks at him, sighing inwardly as she stands up, letting the med droid complete its task, medicating and cleansing wounds and even using a small laser to close up some of the deeper gashes. "Do you remember me? What I told you the day we got the drinks and talked?" Vengan emits a short bark of laughter. "Yeah. I remember you," Vengan states. He coughs, spitting some blood to one side. "Figures that you'd be the one to do this. I bet you started setting this up months ago, huh?" He groans as the laser cleans a gash. "And I'm not an LT. ...not anymore," he states, in a low voice. "Just call me Vengan." Twila shakes her head. "I..I didn't want to do this. I was not going to but I have a job, Vengan. I am..I am sorry." Crouching, she takes the key and undoes the cuffs even as the droid finishes its job and goes into standby mode until it's either needed again or it is dismissed. "I know you won't believe me, but you were not supposed to be hurt outside of knocked unconscious." She tosses the cuffs and key onto the desk and then sits on it. "I can't say I am happy that this had to happen but I am glad I found out and not anyone else." Vengan rubs his chafed wrists. "You're taking a hell of a chance here, Colonel," he states with a smirk. "Untying me like this? For all you know, I could be some kind of murdering special agent." He gingerly rolls his arm about, wincing as tender flesh stretches and grows accustomed to new scabbing. Twila nods and slips the blaster out of its holster and then does something that might be heralded as brave or condemned as being dumb, the weapon offered to the prisoner as some kind of dare, perhaps, or maybe a sign of her not wanting to hurt him. Either way, there it is, held out to him. "Alright. So kill me, Vengan." Vengan laughs, not moving to reach for the blaster. "Right. I'm sure that thing's rigged to blow as soon as I touch it. I kill you, I've just signed my own death warrant." He shakes his head, slouching back in his seat. "Not a chance, Colonel. If that's who you really are," he states, a bit challengingly. "I am who I state to be, Vengan. I am Twila Virda. The woman you met at the spaceport on Coruscant and the one who enjoyed your company." Head bowing, she tosses the blaster towards the captive solder, perhaps not even caring that he might actually use it upon her. "Damn it, Vengan. I warned you! What the hell are you doing, coming here?" Twila looks annoyed and angry and even a bit..emotional. "Warned me?" Vengan is completely confused. "Woman, I must have had an evil twin that you talked to, because I've got no clue what you're talking about." He catches the blaster, tossing it aside just as quickly. "Wait...you think I'm here for you?" The man emits a short barking laugh. "I had no idea who you were or where you ended up after Coruscant. This as much a surprise to me as it is to you." Alright. So perhaps Twila didn't exactly -warn- Vengan but she did mention that Corellia's Governor is an Imperial but it seems that maybe that was forgotten. "I wanted to stay in touch but how the hell could I? I am technically working for the very same people you're fighting against. What would you have said if I contacted you and say 'Hi. Remember me? I am working for your enemy, now.'." Twila gives Vengan a level look after saying that, giving that time to hopefully sink in before she mutters, "You never did explain why you came here." Vengan slouches back in his seat. "Why should I?" he asks, a bit challengingly. "I'm not a Republic soldier. I'm not at war with you." He raises a battered eyebrow at Twila, an arm resting on the back of the couch languidly. Twila stands upright, slipping off of the edge of the desk, her expression darkening greatly as she watches her prisoner. "I see. I find it very hard to believe that.." Pausing, she sits down next to Vengan, turning slightly so she can regard him curiously. The woman's expression turns grim and she beckons the med droid to come over, her eyes narrowing it as she watches it approach. "You know, these droids are rather amazing things. They are made to be healers, but have you ever given pause to wonder just what they'd be capable of they were to be tampered with?" Vengan laughs quietly. "You don't have the stones," he states dismissively. "I think you should just give me back my things and let me walk out of here, lady. You don't want to get the entire Independent affiliates angry with the CorSec, you know. That could really hurt you in the long run." "I have nothing to lose. I am not a political head here, nor could I ever be one, most likely." The droid beeps once as if in agreement with Twila, the sound echoing in the relative empty space that makes up her office. "I don't want to make threats, Vengan. Nor do I want them to be made towards me. But I will say this. I'll get answers. I will find out why you were here, and I will go about any means to do so. And I have access to people who can most likely get you to speak. So what will it be? Talk to me or talk to one of our interrogators?" Vengan stands moving towards Twila’s desk. He stops, thinking, then turns in place, hands resting on the surface behind him. "Do your worst, Colonel," he states coldly. "Frankly, I think you're making more trouble for yourself than you need to. This is your last chance to just let me walk away, Twila," he declares. Twila stands quickly as Vengan does, her eyes glinting steel as she regards him, her ire raising suddenly. "And if I don't let you just walk away? What will you do? Kill me?" Several long-legged steps carry her easily towards him, bridging the gape between them in less than a few seconds. "What troubles do you foresee for me if I do not let you go? Will I call upon the wrath of your army upon me?" Vengan bares his teeth in a broad, ferocious grin. "I'll find my way out of here eventually, Colonel. I can either do it the easy way when you let me go, or I can blast my way out and take as many of you with me as I can. I have friends, woman. You would be wise not to cross me, or my allies." Twila brushes her lekku back over her shoulder as she leans closer, putting mere inches between her body and that of Vengan's. "You're not the only one with friends, Vengan. But I won't bother getting them involved." She leans away after that's all said and done and she now stands by the droid. Its back is opened and some wires are pulled out while others are switched, the woman trying to bluff and make it look like she knows what she's doing. "I think it's time for me to introduce you to a new friend, Vengan." Vengan's jaw sets, watching Twila fiddling with the droid. "So, it's gonna be torture, huh?" As she turns to fiddle with the droid he snares a small hydrospanner off the desk, tucking it into the back of his belt. His eyes narrow, calculatingly. "Fine, Colonel. Torture me if you want. Just know that you're making an enemy of every independent operator in this sector. I was given a job, I did it, and I got screwed. If I ever get back to Coruscant, I'll give those damn New Republicans something to cry about," he adds with a dark mutter. "Yes, I am sure you will." The tinkering is done and she looks at him, her eyes narrowing as she lifts her chin loftily. "I don't buy it. Why did you come here and who was flying that shuttle craft, Vengan. Please..tell me and this can be all over." The small hatch at the back of the droid is closed and the droid is reactivated, at that, the small piece of laser equipment still held in its hand beginning to glow. Vengan stiffens. As the droid advances he stoops, shoulders tensing as if readying for battle. "...I don't know," he growls. "The Republic hired me to be on a shuttle on Coruscant at a certain time. They said land on Corellia, pick someone up, and get him back. For five thousand creds, I wasn't gonna ask questions. Someone started shooting at me, so I shot back." Twila halts the droid's progress, the medbot kept about three feet away from its potential 'victim'. "And who was this person you were going to pick up, Vengan?" She doesn't ask more than that as she wants to be sure the buzz of the laser can be heard by him, wanting to let him listen to it as well as see its menacing glow. Vengan stays tense, eyes flickering towards Twila and back to the droid. "I don't know. They didn't tell me. Just said be here, pick him up, and take off again. That's all I know, I swear!" he says, voice growing more alarmed as the cutting laser advances on him. Twila nods as she shuts the droid down and she smiles softly. "I see. I am not entirely sure if I should believe you when you say you don't know, but I'll let it be, for now." A hand comes up and a finger is dragged over Vengan's cheek, her eyes lifting to look him in the eyes. "Now, I will..make a deal with you. I'll let you go free but I want you to deliver a message to whomever it is that hired you." Vengan stares down at you coldly, the faintest hint of fear in his eyes as the droid lays silent behind you. "....All right, Colonel. What is it?" he asks, trying to muster a bit of strength in his voice. "Tell them that if they're wanting to smuggle anyone or anything off or onto Corellia that they'll have to try quite a bit harder.." She ponders, her head tilting as she looks at him, her lips pursed for a second before she tilts her head. "I will escort you to the tarmac so if you will be as so kind, Lieutenant..?" The office door's opened and she motions Vengan through, blaster and cuffs left behind. Vengan stops, going to the table and retrieving his personal blaster and utility belt, slinging them on his hips with a smirk. "Certainly, Colonel," he says, moving through the door. The man walks towards the exit, letting the Twi'lek prod him along. Coronet City Spaceport Twila makes sure Vengan gets to the terminal without incident and even gives him the money for the pass. "Just remember. Your freedom depends on you delivering the message. Please do not forget." Perhaps feeling a bit bold, she leans in to whisper something to him before giving him a rather hasty kiss to the cheek. Twila whispers, "I'll try to keep you informed if I am able to do so. I'll need a secure means of being able to contact you so if you can help me with that, I'll be grateful." to Vengan. Vengan blinks, accepting the coded cylinder and grunting. "Huh. You CorSec types are weird ones, Colonel." Still playing up the rough spacer facade. "You can send the money to CS-4076, box 125." A communication line, not a bank number. He moves towards the shuttle, casting a last glance at Twila. Shaking his head at Twila, he enters the shuttlecraft.